Dejame Cuidarte
by Alyssa Black
Summary: Séptimo año, Remus se siente angustiado y solo...pero llegara alguien para demostrarle que el amor es posible. Slash


5… 4… 3… 2… 1…

Se dio otra vuelta en su ideal y muy cómoda cama… había contado regresivamente desde mil y no podía conciliar el sueño, esta vez no era por que sus compañeros de habitación estuvieran alborotándolo todo como de costumbre, se empezó a cuestionar si tal vez no era eso lo q no le permitía dormir…

-grrrrr

No, definitivamente no era eso. Sino su estomago, es que nadie en esta escuela recordaba que hay alumnos con hambres nocturnas, y luego los regañaban por entrar a escondidas ala cocina de noche… es que no hay caso!.

Una y otra vuelta más… el sueño seguía sin aparecer y su estomago cada vez se quejaba mas potentemente, le extrañaba q sus compañeros no despertaran ya. Decidió acabar con esto para finalmente poder dormir, lo mas sigilosamente que pudo tomo su túnica de los pies de la cama y se levanto hacia el baúl que estaba a los pies de la cama que se encontraba a la izquierda de la suya, levanto la tapa con extremo cuidado y saco un pergamino de ahí, acto seguido salio por la puerta de la habitación intentando no despertar a nadie.

La sala común estaba completamente vacía, o al menos eso creía el, cuando estaba a punto de salir por el retrato de la dama gorda, escucho un quejido, para cualquier otro hubiera sido casi inaudible, pero para el fue bastante claro, siguió el sonido y encontró a una parejita que estaba bastante entretenida detrás de un sillón, ni siquiera notaron que tenían un espectador, la chica ya sin ropa interior era la fuente del sonido, mientras el chico pelirrojo estaba bastante ocupado bajo la falda de su acompañante.

Completamente sonrojado salio lo más rápido que pudo de la sala común y se encamino a la cocina.

Cosquillas a la pera… aun recordaba cuando habían descubierto como se entraba a las cocinas… todo por seguir a un alumno mayor y ahora eran los mas pequeños los que los seguían a ellos para averiguar como entrar… la vida es un circulo.

-señoriíto Lupin, en que lo podemos servir- un elfo hizo una escandalosa reverencia apenas entro a la cocina. Es que acaso no duermen? Pensó, no era que le molestara que lo sirvieran, era solo que deseaba estar solo.

-me podrías dar unos cuantos pasteles de chocolate y algo de sumo por favor, ah si, es solo para mi esta vez.- no quería comida como un pelotón, como acostumbraban a darle los elfos domésticos, algo que sus amigos y el agradecían, pero esta vez estaba solo y le seria difícil cargar con tanta provisión alimenticia.

Salio de la cocina con un gran paquete bajo el brazo, el cual envolvió en su túnica negra, hacia bastante frió y el castillo estaba en tétrico silencio, se detuvo a mirar por la ventana. Luna nueva, si, hace unas cuantas noches su cuerpo sufrió una vez mas aquella horrible transformación, una noche mas que sus amigos se arriesgaban por el, una noche mas que le recordaba la maldición que le había quitado la vida.

Cuidadosamente salio del castillo, el frío penetraba cada ves más hasta el ultimo ápice de su ser, pero ese no es el frío que le molestaba, era el frío que sentía en su interior. El ver a la parejita no solo le incomodo por pudor, sino por que le hizo pensar una vez más, que ya tenía 17 años y nunca había tenido pareja, nunca había sentido, nunca se permitió sentir.

Desde que fue mordido se obligo a si mismo a madurar y saltarse etapas, a ser serio y no "perder el tiempo" en cosas como enamorarse, eso no era para el… el resultado, ahora era emocionalmente inmaduro y con una gran carga de amargura y soledad sobre su espalda, estaba tan mal anhelar algo, no, no era eso lo que estaba mal, eran sus propias imposiciones, de no sentir, pero ese frío tan intenso… estaba profundamente atemorizado y como no estarlo? Siendo Licántropo, retraído y sin saber manejar emociones, ya le costo un mundo aceptar amigos, pero necesitaba algo mas, necesitaba creer, crecer y dejarse querer.

Se sentó en la falda de un árbol acurrucándose, pare evitar el frío, saco el paquete de su túnica y se dispuso a comer, el viento jugueteaba con las ramas del árbol y con su cabello, entumeciéndole el rostro, se sentía tan solo… tan indigno de ser amado, acaso el no tenia derecho a sentirse protegido y amado, Prontamente James haría una vida con Lily, seguro Sirius encontraría una novia a su nivel y hasta Peter podría encontrar alguien que le ame, pero el, un mounstro, con un secreto mortal, quien podría amarle?

Comenzó a arrancar el césped a su alrededor, mientras la angustia iba en aumento, sin querer había comenzado a pensar en voz alta… y su ultima frase había llegado a los oídos de alguien, bueno tanto a sus oídos como a su corazón.

El frío ya tenia entumido gran parte de su cuerpo, y las lagrimas surcaban el pálido rostro del licántropo, año tras otro se convencía que no era parte del mundo, que tarde o temprano todos lo olvidarían o rechazarían… el frío mas intenso era el de su interior, solo una caricia, un abrazo, un te quiero, que no viniera de un amigo, tenia la inmensa necesidad de sentir que era merecedor de ser amado, no solo de amistad, y lo anhelaba con tanta fuerza, sollozo tras sollozo se fue estremeciendo, cualquiera que lo viera, no sabría diferenciar si se estremecía de frió o por el llanto, cualquiera menos él, le conocía tan bien que sabia perfectamente lo que le pasaba a su niño, a su pequeño e indefenso niño.

Salio de la habitación cuando creyó que todos dormían, necesitaba despejar su mente, hacia meses que salía a caminar sin otra compañía que la luna, necesitaba reflexionar sobre los nuevos sentimientos que surcaban su alma, tenia miedo, no era lo que el mundo llamaría normal, al principio pensó que solo era un exceso de cariño e instinto protector hacia el mas vulnerable de sus amigos, pero no, eso no justificaba q se sonrojara cada vez que el castaño le sonreía, ni que quisiera estar cerca de él constantemente, ni esas locas ganas de besarlo y no dejar q nadie mas se le acerque, cual fue su sorpresa al verlo aparecer hoy por los jardines, se acerco silenciosamente a sabiendas de los sentidos agudizados del lobo, y ahí fue cuando lo vio, la angustia de su alma reflejada en sus ojos, tan inmensamente necesitado de un abrazo, no necesito mas para convencerse, él le enseñaría a su amigo q si merecía ser amado, y lo que se sentía, solo esperaba que este se lo permitiese. Era ahora o nunca, se acercaría a él, para esto se convirtió en el enorme perro que acompañaba al lobo en luna llena y se acerco despacio, meneando la cola y con las orejas gachas. Remus lo miro sorprendido.

- Padfoot! Que haces aquí?- como toda respuesta el perro le dio un gran lametazo en la cara, de paso le quito una lagrima.

Remus no sabia como reaccionar, solo atino a abrazarse a ese gran perro y seguir llorando, no sabia por que, pero se sentía tan reconfortado con el ahí, le agradecía tanto su presencia. Sirius se convirtió en humano nuevamente y arrullo a su "amigo" acariciándole la cabeza tiernamente e intentando transmitirle todo su calor y amor, se sentía tan bien, ese abrazo, se sentía tan correcto y la cercanía era embriagadora para ambos. Inconcientemente Sirius acariciaba el rostro y los labios de Remus y fue acercando mas y más su rostro al suyo, los labios de sirius rozaban tiernamente la mejilla de Moony, y le daba pequeños besos y lametones, ambos chicos se dejaban llevar, a Remus no le incomodaba el contacto, tal vez si hubiese analizado la situación, pero en esos momentos solo se dedico a sentir, sin saber ni importarle el por que.

Sus labios se encontraron y el abrazo se intensifico fundiéndose ambos hombres en un apasionado beso. Sentimiento, emoción; era todo lo que sentían y un profundo bienestar. Finalmente ambos sentían q era lo correcto. Sus lenguas jugueteaban, al tiempo que ambos buscaban mayor contacto, el frío paso ala historia, sus cuerpos cada vez mas juntos, sus caderas pegadas y sus piernas entrelazadas, Lujuria, pasión y amor, una intoxicante mezcla que no permitió que la absurda racionalidad saliera, y que por primera vez en su vida permitió a Remus Lupin entregarse y solo sentir, sin que le importara el mañana.

Poco a poco se fueron separando y recuperando el aliento arrebatado por el impulso apasionado. Se miraron a los ojos y ambos sonrieron, aunque padfoot bajo la vista avergonzado.

- Necesitaba animarte un poco, pero no sabia como, aunque creo que es bastante evidente que hay alguien que piensa que si eres digno de ser amado, Yo te amo.-

Como toda respuesta Remus se lanzo a abrazarlo. –Paddy… gracias, yo… yo solo no quería sentir… tengo tanto miedo, me siento tan vulnerable…

- déjame cuidarte, déjame enseñarte, que a mi lado no hay nada que temer. Déjame amarte como lo mereces, permíteme por favor limpiar cada lágrima y fortalecer tu corazón. Te atreverías a abrirte a mi?

Tomo el rostro del licántropo entre sus manos, lo miro fijamente a los ojos y al no ver ningún tipo de negación o resistencia, lo beso, sellando así el pacto.

Ambos se fueron al castillo, abrazados y felices. Al lobito le bajo todo el sueño y Sirius lo arropo tiernamente en su cama, ambos abrazados comenzaron a dormirse. Remus con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de sirius, escuchando el latir de su corazón.

Sirius?

Si?

Déjame cuidarte…

Fin.

Mi primer one shoot fanfic y Slash!

Dedicado a mi hermanita Any Black

Gracias por todo nena

Y como vez, he vuelto

Dejen Reviews

Alyssa Black


End file.
